Project Summary Long-term goals: The long-term goals is to prove pharmacist provided comprehensive medication therapy management to persons with HIV (HIV-CMTM) will have immediate, effective, feasible, sustainable, acceptable, community-based healthcare service that reduces health outcome disparities across all diseases present in the population. Research Design: This is a prospective, randomized, clinical trial, comparing 2 groups (experimental and control) response to an intervention using disease-specific clinical and humanistic outcomes in adult African- Americans with HIV who also have diabetes and/or hypertension. Aim 1: To investigate the magnitude of improvement in HIV, diabetes and/or hypertension in adult AA. AA with HIV, enrolled from their Community Walgreens pharmacy (1:1, men:women) will receive quarterly HIV- CMTM (intervention) or standard of care (control, no medical information access). Primary health outcome clinical disease markers for HIV (HIV-RNA & CD4), diabetes (HgbA1c & fasting plasma glucose), and hypertension (systolic blood pressure) will be obtained via medical records or point-of-care testing. Improvement as defined by nationally accepted standards for each disease. Aim 2: To determine if HIV-CMTM ameliorates identified causes of health disparities in AA with HIV. Using validated tools at baseline HIV-CMTM assessment, subjects' health literacy and perceptions of stigma, and select individual, interpersonal, and community influences on diseases' control (or lack thereof) will be collected and analyzed for causes of the disparity. Assessments will be repeated biannually during HIV-CMTM visits. Comparisons will be made to see if HIV-CMTM reduces or eliminates over time. Aim 3: To determine factors that can impact the success of the HIV-CMTM intervention when implemented in a real-world setting. Medical providers and research subjects from HIV-CMTM will be invited to participate in focus groups investigating factors influencing acceptance of HIV-CMTM.